Gruham Wiki
Guham Gruham (Gru:am), officially the Gruhamian Republic and known since ancient times as Gruham, is a country in the new world.According to 2060 census, Gruham's population is 16 million. Ruhlam is the nation's capital and largest city. Gruham is located in-between the historical pacific and indian ocean. Australia has no borders that it shares. Gruham has the 6th largest coastline known up to now. It is also one of the islands thats used to make up Australia. Gruham has a lot of flat land, there's a lack of mountains that would show off the island. Gruham traces its roots to Frawetiko, which is considered as the older world. Gruham is most likely one of the most independent country to have existed on planet earth since it is the only one which was reconstructed after the sun flare. Not only that, it has the most vision. When there was nothing left, Gruhamians saw a future and built the country from the ground up. Unlike the previous civilization, Gruhamians pay more attention to difficulties within the country and are quick to solve it. They are aware of past sustainability errors and make sure that balance is maintained. Etymology Pronounced as Ham, it derived from the old Frawetikan language ment that "Gru" stood for the word praising, and "Ham" ment leader which over all meant "praising the leader". After the uprise in 2060 the meaning then changed to "believe in our leader". There are different pronounciations depending on what region the individual resides in. A resident that lives closer to the country side will pronounce "Gruham" with a heavier emphasis on the "am" of the word. While people in the urban areas will pronounce "Gruham" with a rolling "r" to elongate the word. History In the year 2030, an unexpected sun flare hit planet Earth and wiped out all of the human race. For 10 years, planet Earth was deserted, and Australia was split into two large islands, during its deterioration. Allan Marko Jescaro then preceeded to land on Earth with rocket ship 534 and spent 10 years scowering the world for the perfect plot of land for his people. The mission took place to find new land to deal with the over population of Frawetiko. Frawetiko didn't have enough resources to keep up with the growing demand for its population therefor they needed new land to colonize. In 2050, he settled onto the land of " Australia" and began a dictatorship. However, not knowing the original name of the country, he then named it "Gruham" to honor him as the new leader. According to the laws of Frawetiko, if the captain of the ship finds new land to settle on, he then has the possibility to name and be the new leader on the land that he claimed. Seven years of daily trips between Frawetiko and Gruham made it possible to colonize 14 million citizens within the year of 2057. There were three daily trips that made the population successful; these tickets were only one way tickets, there was no returning back to Frawetiko until the appropriate amount of civilians were well balanced according to the supplies that they had in Frawetiko. Ruling for 10 years, Allan Marko Jescaro faced a sudden uprise from a secret organization called "The Red Fish" also known as "T.R.F." lead by Pierre Durant. "The Red Fish" was secretly created in 2058 by Pierre Durant and his supporters in order to end dictatorship over Gruham. Its name is inspired by the sacred fish of Frawetiko which represents strenght and perserverance. The "T.R.F." demanded a more socialistic and libretarian government. The "T.R.F." didn't agree on the majority of the laws and weren't happy with the way they were getting treated and wouldn't stand for it. They hated that Jescaro could have killed anyone at his desecration, he did this to anyone who broke the law. However, the "T.R.F." was unsuccessful and Jescaro ruled for another entire year. During this period Jescaro killed some of the members which rebelled against him. Until an unidentified member of the "T.R.F." who worked as a waiter for Jescaro, secretly incerted Candyrumithol into his drink. Jescaro was found dead in his bed the same day. Nobody knew the waiter poisoned him except the "T.R.F.". After the first democratic elections, Pierre Durant started his rule in 2059, and he still rules Gruham until this day. Geography Gruham's landmass of 5,078,620 square kilometres (1,960,866 sq mi) is on the Indo-Australian Plate. Surrounded by what used to be known as the Indian and Pacific oceans. Used to the world's smallest continent and used to be the sixth largest country by total area. Gruham is considered the world's only place which vegetation still exist and a very little amount. Gruham lies between latitudes 9° and 44°S, and longitudes 112° and 154°E. Gruham experiences a lot of sand storms, droughts however these are rare, occur more often north of the island. Government and Law In 2030, Jescaro began a dictatorship in Gruham which meant that he had veto power over the government and its citizens. He put himself into power and made his own laws and regulations which ment that the people were not aloud to vote for anyone else but him. The concequences of voting for someone else could lead the individual to life inprisonment, torture or what ever method Jescaro would have chosen. Jescaro made laws to prevent uprises or anything that could or would over throw the government. If Jescaro or a member of the government figures out that an idividual will or is attempting to over throw the government, that person would be either inprisoned for life or even worst sentenced to death in some of the most crulest fashions (ex: decapitation). In 2058 when "T.R.F." came together and tried to over throw the government; they were unsuccessful. Because under the laws of Jescaro a lot of people died during this uprise, however, Jescaro never found the leader of "T.R.F.". After his death , Gruham had its first ever elections which were very democratic. There were two people running for the vote including Pierre Durant and Johira Huph. Because of the huge popularity that Pierre Durant had gained from the secret organisation of the "T.R.F.", he was elected to power with 63% of the votes. Pierre Durant changed the whole constitution of Gruham and changed the majority of the laws. Some of these laws include freedom of speech, freedom to vote without getting killed because of your choice of which person you vote for.However every Gruhamian had to participate in the elections. Durant also introduced democrtic elections and a person could only be limited to a total of 2 four year terms, he created this out of fairness and created the law to protects Gruhamians by unfair or injustice political leaders. The Gruhamian government now owns the majority of companies, healthcare is evenly spread out and is free to all Gruhamians. The government also controls everything that enters and exits the banks. These new laws and regulations were put and hand written in The Conneccest Book of laws. Social Ideology Frawetikan's were the original and former people of Gruhamian's. The names changed once Frawetikan's started colonizing Gruham. Anyone who has a Gruhamian identification and/or anyone who was born in Gruham was known as Gruhamian. Gruhamian's work together in a big connected community, everyone helps one another. No matter what religion the citizens believes in, everyone preserves their traditions and culture. Gruhamian's accept any religion the other individuals believe in. It is a country where making laws and decisions, is way different then in Frawetiko. The way Gruham chooses its laws is by proposing it to the general public. The laws are elected the same way as to voting for the government. To pass a law at least 55% of the population has to come to agreement with the proposed law. Gruhamian's are free to do what every they would like. They believe that anyone and everyone should be able to be who ever they want, where they want. Gruham tolerates for differences, they believe that it is important to be open to other cultures/ religions. Gruham also is the first country to accept and legalize gay marriage. They actually believe that it is important for an individual to be whoever they would like to be. There are specific laws to prevent discrimination. Bullying in school or academic areas is illegal, and if such thing would occur, the student would be suspended from school. Economic Ideology Gruham has a lot of social programs for every Gruhamian, social programs such as healthcare is given to everybody for free, no matter how big the problem would be. The money for this healthcare comes from the moderate high taxes paid from the Gruhamians. The government owns all the major cooperations and industries and owns a few businesses, there are some private businesses however that are monitored carefully by the government. Gruham is a country were everything is distributed equally. Therefore, there are smaller gaps between the social classes. Any business that exist, the business has to pay its workers a minimum of 12$ per hour. If a private business does not collaborate with this law, the business would be given a warning to change, and on the second time that they are caught the business will close. Issues of Sustainability Loss of biodiversity I Gruham's natural habitat has been destroyed by some economic development. Gruhma would focus on using more environmental technologies (ex: solar panels) and promote the creations of new eco friendly products and techniques. Gruman would make it more rewarding for the population to use these products and methods but lowering the prices and offering special points that they could use elsewhere. Therefore Gruhamians would be motivated and would ultimately solve the problem. Protest If protest were to occur and vandalism was in progress. Gruham would take legal action and get the police to break up the riot. Once done, give people the choice. They could either keep the cost of education as it is, or the government could raise the taxes so that education is cheaper but in general they must pay more than they originally do. Non renewable resources The non-renewable resources are limited and destructive therefore, Gruham will search for new resources and exploit the renewable ones that we have. Not only that, Gruham will make such resources more efficient, and wanted. Gruham will also search for better methods to extract our non-renewable resources and try to create new jobs that suit our eco friendly methods.